


Oral Sex

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla likes to tease Laura while going down on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Sex

"Beg for it, beg for it or I'm not going to make you come!" Carmilla moaned against Laura's thigh, causing Laura to whimper. 

"Please... please give it to me!" Laura begged, but it just wasn't good enough. 

"Laura, you can do better than that!" 

"Please, Carmilla. Please... I need you -- I need your mouth on my pussy!" Laura begged, and Carmilla didn't say a word.

Dipping her head down, she began to suck on Laura's clit as hard as she could without hurting her. Laura knew she was in for a very long night.

"Carm, I-I'm so--" Laura was in the middle of moaning when Carmilla slid a finger into her tight pussy.

"Come for me, come!" Carmilla commanded, and that's what Laura did.

"Carmilla!" Laura moaned as she came all over Carmilla's finger and face.

God, she loved oral.


End file.
